The Plan
by gunman
Summary: After being physically abused by Asuka, Shinji receives help from a very reclusive source. Chapter 3 up now! And an Omake in chap 3.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE PLAN**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Eva. I'm too bored to file the paperwork.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji Ikari walked into the classroom Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School's Class 2-A. His head was down his hair brushed a certain way he normally didn't have it.

Normally, no one would have noticed. Or even cared.

However, someone did notice.

_Ikari-kun is wearing his hair differently. He has never done so before_. A certain blue-haired girl thought as she continued to stare at him through the reflection in the window. She stared at him for several minutes as he sat at his desk, not noticing that the Second Child had arrived.

She always ignored her anyway.

It was then that Rei noticed something else. Something about the way Shinji Ikari stiffened at her arrival. Not that it was unusual, but when he turned to not look at her, his hair brushed aside and she saw the mark.

A hand-sized mark.

_The Second Child has struck the Third. Again. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lunch time came quickly and Shinji found himself eating alone. Or at least he thought he was alone, as the blue-haired girl suddenly appeared side him.

"Huh? Oh, Ayanami-san."

"Please, call me Rei." she said with a lite smile.

"Uh, alright. Thank you, Rei." he said as she sat down next to him. "Can I do something for you?"

"I wish to know why the Second Child injured you."

His mood dropped a bit. "Uh...no reason."

"She struck you for no reason?"

"She was just upset."

"At you?"

"At Misato."

That didn't make sense. "Captain Katsuragi? For what reason?" she asked.

"Something to do with Kaji." he explained.

Rei had seen Asuka's blatant infatuation for the unshaven man and knew that this was plausible. "I meant why did the Second strike you if she was upset with the captain?"

"Probably because she couldn't take Misato in a fight, and I wouldn't hit back."

"You would not strike to defend yourself?"

"Not a girl."

Rei thought about that for a second. _He is considerate of others enough to let himself get injured_. "So you allowed yourself to be injured on the captain's behalf."

"I'm used to it. Toji and Kensuke will probably say Asuka was just marking her property."

That made Rei frown. _Property? Shinji-kun is not a slave to that...that..._ Rei paused as she realized that she was becoming irritated at the redhead. _This cannot be allowed_.

"Shinji, would you come by my apartment after school?" she asked.

"Uh...sure. What for?" he asked.

Considering it was Friday, and he had no school over the weekend, due to a new policy that had come into effect since the Angels, Shinji saw nothing wrong with it. But he was curious.

"A personal matter."

"Alright." he said, not saying more.

"I will see you at 4:00." she said as she stood up and walked away.

_Well, it's not like she would try to seduce me._ Shinji mused as he finished his lunch and then headed back inside for class.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji arrived at the apartment of the First Child, 402, in the dingy rundown building that he felt an overwhelming urge to clean up. But he wasn't here for that. First and foremost, it was Rei he was here to see.

He knocked on the door and waited. Seconds later, it opened to reveal Rei Ayanami still in her school uniform.

"Shinji-kun, please come in." the girl said as she stepped aside as Shinji stepped inside.

She lead him through the small apartment and over towards the center of the room.

"So, Rei, what did you want to talk to me about?" Shinji asked as he set his

"I wish to hug you." she said bluntly.

Had Shinji's knees not been locked in a straight standing position, his legs would have buckled and he would be on the floor. Still he felt... shaky.

"You...what?"

Seeing his confusion at her question, Rei decided to explain. "You and I are friends, correct?"

He didn't hesitate. "Of course."

"Before your arrival, I had not known what it means to have a friend. I have been alone much of my life, and have not had to depend upon another."

"Then why me?"

"Because you have protected me in battle against the Angels. You have shown more concern for me than others have. You have extended your hand in friendship to me." she paused a second. "Are you withdrawing your friendship?"

"No!" he quickly shouted. "Friends don't do that."

"Then...do friends...hug?" she asked as she moved closer to him.

Shinji was more than a little hesitant, but somehow found the courage to move. He stepped up to the girl and slowly wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close.

Rei's arms were under his own as they wrapped around his torso, resting on his back. Her head rested on his shoulder, he couldn't see the almost blissful smile on her face.

_I like this. It feels...nice._ She thought as she let out a sigh that sounded almost happy. However, she also noticed that Shinji was a little tense.

"Shinji-kun, are you alright? You seem tense."

"A little." he replied. Which was true since he had little experience actually being this close to a girl. Especially one he liked.

Rei pulled back to look at him. "Why? You have seen me naked and touched me as well. I am fully clothed now. You should not be tense." she said. "And you have held me before. Do you remember, when we first met, I was injured and bleeding."

Shinji nodded his head. "That was a little different. I did that out of concern for you."

"Yes, a concern which I feel enough to return to you." she said, moving close so that her head was gently nestled between his neck and shoulder.

"Rei?" he asked, wondering what she was doing.

"You smell nice." she said.

He blushed.

"Shinji-kun, do friends also...kiss?"

That freaked him out quickly. "What?"

"Do friends kiss?" she repeated.

"Uh...only close friends do that." he said, figuring it as best an explanation as he could manage.

"You are the closest friend I have." she argued.

"Rei, I..."

"What is wrong?" She asked, noting his hesitation.

"I just..."

"You have never kissed a girl before?"

"Once." he said with an almost cheerless tone.

"It was not...good?"

"Not really."

Rei stared at him for a few seconds, a feeling of sadness at seeing the boy in such pain.

_The Second Child. Somehow she convinced Shinji-kun to kiss her. He obviously did not enjoy it._ She thought as she moved towards him, without hesitation as he tenderly pressed her lips against his. She felt him tense up, but made no effort to move away or protest. He moaned softly as she felt his arms tighten around him. _He is enjoying this_. She then realized she was feeling rather good herself.

The pair continued kissing for a couple more minutes, until they broke off as Shinji's cellphone rang.

_Infernal device_. Rei grumbled as Shinji moved away from her to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Shinji!"

"Misato, what's wrong?"

"Not much. There's a storm coming. Unless you want to be trapped at Rei's all night, you'd better get home and quick." Misato said.

Shinji could feel the emphasis she put on that 'you want to be trapped at Rei's' statement. He knew the teasing that would result from that would go on for months. And Rei would be teased as well.

"I have to go Rei."

"Of course." she said as she moved towards him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I enjoyed our intercourse today." she said, which made Shinji panic.

"Rei! This wasn't an intercourse! This was an...interaction." he corrected.

"Then I look forward to our next...interaction very soon." she said.

"Me too." he smiled as he left.

Rei turned back to her room and took out something from her bag. _Phase One complete_. She thought as she heard the sounds of the thunderstorm heading towards Tokyo-3. _Phase Two is on it's way. And Phase Three will take place on Monday. _

With that, she tossed the weather report printouts she had downloaded from her computer before lunchtime with Shinji.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Like this story so far? The next chapter is almost done and I'll be uploading it ASAP. I'm more of a Shinji/Rei fan, and I got this idea from reading another fanfic called Misconceptions, which was absolutely hilarious. But it did leave me with a bit of a question as to what would happen next. So I decided to write this one and see what I could get from it.

Also, I am not duplicating the Misconceptions story, though a couple lines may seem familiar to anyone who has read it. The fic was just so damned funny and interesting that I couldn't help but write this story about it, my own interpretation of one thing that Rei said which sparked off that fic.

I basically wrote this story to show just how cunning and intelligent Rei could actually be. While it may seem like she could be manipulating Shinji, she does have emotions that Shinji had sparked in her. Such as her resentment of Asuka and actually liking Shinji. Therefore, without any concern for the possible repercussions to herself personally, Rei is pretty much unafraid and will do whatever she feels is what she has to do.

And I wouldn't say she's selfish, but I'm kinda playing it up that she has needs and wants as anyone else, and as a result would want to have something special in her life as well.

So please, read and review, and if I offend anyone, I apologize.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I own nothing from NGE. Blast you Gainex!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hikari Horaki was looking over the room of Class 2-A as was her job as the class rep. Sometimes she wondered if she would lose her job to a certain blue-haired girl, who always managed to arrive before she did. Though she chalked it up to the girl not having a social life. Not that she had much to be concerned about as Rei had no real social skills to speak of.

Come to think of it, she never talked to anyone. Even her fellow Eva pilots, unless they were the ones who initiated conversation first.

She noticed everyone had arrived. Primary on her checklist were Toji and Kensuke, her best friend Asuka Langley Sohryu, and... she paused as she noticed that Shinji Ikari wasn't there.

Concerned that something had happened, given his lifestyle, Hikari headed over to the red haired German girl who lived with him, and asked, "Asuka, do you know where Shinji is?"

The firebrand looked up at her friend, a little annoyed that she would bring him up. "Don't know, don't really care. He was probably being lazy and didn't want to come to school."

That answer didn't set well with Hikari, so she went over to talk to Shinji's 'best friends', Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida. She found the title annoying, since they didn't really seem all that concerned for Shinji. She knew Kensuke would grill him for more details about the Eva's, and Toji would love to spend more time with Misato rather than the boy pilot.

Still she asked them.

"Sorry, I was visiting my sister most of the weekend." Toji said.

"I was at a war museum in Old Tokyo." Kensuke replied.

_Helpful little sprouts_, she mused sarcastically and turned to the only other person she could ask about Shinji's whereabouts and condition.

Rei Ayanami.

The blue-haired girl was not someone anyone talked to, and seemed rather oblivious to the world at large, but like Asuka did have some interaction with the boy.

_Ah, what do I have to lose._ She mused as she approached the girl. _I mean it's not like she's scary or anything. Right? Right?_ She wondered if she was trying to convince herself of that.

"Um... Ayanami?" Hikari asked quietly, pulling the girls attention away from the window.

"Yes, Miss Horaki?" she replied questioningly.

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to know where Shinji is do you?"

Rei gave her head a slight shake. "I am sorry. I have not had intercourse with Ikari recently."

The world was set on Pause as everyone within earshot froze in their seats, their steps, and just held their thinking processes as if they had just watched a six-car pile-up happen in front of their school.

Hikari could almost feel the silence reverberate through the halls.

Which was effectively broken by,

"WHAT!"

"Shinji you dog!"

"Man! Living with a hot babe like Misato and doing Rei as well!"

"Lucky bastard!"

"Think he's doing Asuka too?"

"Hey, if he could nail Rei..."

"Fifty bucks says yes!"

"I'll take that bet!"

"Rei you tramp!"

Hikari's ears were burning at listening to all this, but her eyes were unblinking as she turned to the one person in class she knew would be upset.

Asuka Langley Sohryu had never given the First Child a first glance, but now was staring at her with a look Hikari could only discern as shock, horror, anger (obviously), and what she thought looked like sadness and...jealously?

"You little slut!" Asuka growled, moving faster than Hikari could see as she practically leaped across the room and threw her fist forward to slap the girl.

Rei, however, was firmly aware of the redhead's presence and managed to protect herself with one well-timed block. She turned to stare at the fuming redhead. "I am not a slut. I merely stated that I have not had intercourse with Ikari since Friday."

"You-you..." The German girl started mumbling, tears forming in her eyes.

She knew that Shinji had been over to Rei's apartment Friday afternoon, and that Misato had teased him about it. But there was nothing to indicate that anything had happened, despite his protests. Misato always teased him regardless.

Hikari had to restrain Asuka from attacking the girl, who eventually relented and ran out of school, kicking up dust as she went.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

NERV, the large, dark, empty office of Gendo Ikari...

Many men having faced all manner of death threats, numerous variations of screamed profanities, the anger of their only son, and even a couple failed assassination attempts, the Supreme Commander of NERV was not so easily startled.

Prepared daily to genocide every man, woman and child on the planet, working for and scheming against the secret SEELE society, he still managed to look imposing sitting at a desk all day.

Which meant that him now scrambling into his chair from off the floor was a sight to behold.

Sub-Commander Kouzou Fuyutsuki, second in command of NERV, who could pass for a solid stone statue in both posture and color, failed to suppress a snicker, yet had succeeded in not joining Ikari on the floor.

"I'm sure I did not hear you correctly, agent. Would you repeat that?" the Commander drawled disbelievingly.

"Approximately seventeen minutes ago, surveillance team Six recorded a conversation between the First and Second Child, in which First Child Rei Ayanami stated that she had not had... intercourse... with the pilot of Unit 01 for the last few days. Sir." The agent replied, clenching his jaw to neither grin nor laugh.

"And we're just hearing about this now?" the Sub-Commander asked.

"The agents were reexamining the recording to make sure they had heard the conversation correctly." the agent explained.

At hearing the confirmation of this most startling piece of news, Commander Ikari was conflicted.

The first set of emotions had to do with his son. While part of him was relieved that the boy was inclined to the fairer sex (what with living with the teasing alcoholic Katsuragi and the hair-trigger psychopath Sohryu), which also included pride and a bit of jealously that Shinji had gotten laid at such a young age (nearly ten years sooner than himself), he was also furious that he was sleeping with a clone that had his own mothers DNA as well as interfering with his scenario.

He didn't know whether to congratulate his son... or strangle him.

And then there was Rei.

For her he felt shame that she would have given herself so freely, and to Shinji of all people (though he chalked that up to the boy being his son), confusion that she had any concept of sexual feelings, (which he also chalked up to the fact she may have caught him and Dr Akagi more than once), and then of course there was the fury, because she was also screwing up the scenario.

In the end, the Commander just stared at the screen blankly, with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Agent."

"Yes, sir?"

"Vodka Stinger with a Whiskey back. Double. Now!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

At virtually the same time...

"WHAT!" a certain purple haired woman shouted.

"That's right, Misato." a certain faux-blond woman said, rubbing her ears slightly. "And you know I couldn't make this up."

"I almost wish you had." Misato said, now furiously pacing the floor.

"'Wish You Had'?" Ritsuko looked at her friend confused. "What does that mean?"

Misato stopped and let out a small giggle. "It's not what you think, Ritz."

"It's Better Not Be, MAJOR!" the blond roared.

Off to the side, one Ryoji Kaji was laughing his head off.

"Personally, I had my money on Asuka, but congrats are in order!" he grinned widely. "Glad to see _someone's_ getting some."

Misato turned on her heels, marched towards the man and kneed him in the crotch. "I don't know if I should be happy that he took my advice, or mad as hell that he did..." she murmured, rubbing her forehead as Kaji groaned on the floor, currently curled up in a fetal position.

Nearby, Shigeru Aoba grinned as Makoto Hyuga sadly handed the long-haired tech the ten thousand yen he had bet.

"Come on, all of it. I got a large quantity of chocolate that's just calling my name." Aoba said.

"Chocolate. Of all the things to buy." Makoto muttered bitterly as he reluctantly handed over the bills. He was more upset because Maya had won the same bet from him. Only she would be getting him to pull a triple shift while she took the day off.

And she had it in writing, too.

However, in the Eva cages, a different exchange was taking place.

_YES! Way To Go Shinji! That's My Boy! I Knew You Were A Man!_ Yui/Unit 01 practically screamed.

_I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. I always thought that Asuka would_... Kyoko/Unit 02 huffed in disbelief.

_What did you expect?_ Naoko/Unit 00 said. _Girl probably came on too strong for him. He's probably scared of her. _

It was fortunate that none of the tech screws that were down in the cages at that time could hear them or they would have willingly checked themselves into the insane asylum, for life.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji groggily got out of bed, feeling only slightly less terrible than yesterday. _Can't believe I caught a cold from that rainstorm coming home from Rei's place_. He thought as he walked to the bathroom. _Not that I can blame Rei for that. And it was nice to spend some time with her. _

He stepped into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Bit by bit his strength was returning and his cold lessening. He figured he'd be right as rain, knock on wood, by lunch time.

After the shower he got dressed, grabbed something to eat and started flipping channels.

Suddenly, he sneezed. More than a couple times.

"Whoa. What was that about?" he asked, turning to Pen-Pen as if he had the answer. "You don't think that people are talking about me, do you?"

"Wark." was the reply.

"Yeah, you're right. Why would they?"

"Wark, wark."

"No, you can't have the remote." Shinji replied as he kept said device out of the penguins reach. "You had it all last night and I'm not watching soaps again."

"Wark, wark!"

"Tough. I don't care if Tachibana's mother also turns out to be his aunt."

Suddenly, he felt it. The Feeling.

But this wasn't an ordinary feeling. This one was special. It's the one he got only when a certain very, very angry redhead was coming for him.

He wasn't sure when he had developed this particular talent, but he knew that he'd need it.

His eyes scanned for a way out.

Door? No, that's where she would be coming from.

Window? Suicide.

Balcony? The same.

Hide in room, curl up into a fetal position and cry like a little girl? Useless and over used.

An idea formed in his head as he stared at the unlucky penguin.

Pen-Pen immediately felt that something was wrong. "WARK!"

"Oh, come on, it's not like she'll hurt you. I'm the one she's after."

"WARK!"

"Fine, and you can forget about the salmon." Shinji replied as the penguin scurried away.

To Pen-Pen, salmon was no good if you weren't alive to eat it.

Shinji braced himself as the explosion of the front door told him that which he knew was true.

Asuka was home.

Shinji chanced a look, to gauge just how bad it was going to be, and froze as he saw what looked like a combination of anger, shock, disbelief and... betrayal?

It was done in a second as Shinji was knocked down from the couch by a fierce slap.

"You... BAKA HENTAI!" she screamed and then went off on a rather nasty tangent of German and Japanese curses, most of which he was grateful he couldn't understand because he was sure they all promised him a slow, torturous death by means even a devout sadist couldn't think up.

"What did I do?" he shouted back, obviously confused as he held his cheek. The red was going to exist for at least a week.

Asuka said nothing as she threw him a furious glance before stomping off to her room.

Shinji resumed his seat on the couch, wondering what the heck Asuka was mad at him for this time. Unfortunately he never got to voice that sentence as the irate Major Katsuragi entered the apartment, shooting him a deadly look that he had only seen once before.

It was when Kaji had asked if Misato was still so 'wild in bed'.

Shinji rose up to talk to her, but before he could ask what he did, or what he was suspected of doing, a second voice chimed in.

"Way to go Shinji!" Kaji shouted proudly as he slapped the boy on the back, "You know I didn't get lucky until High School. You beat me by four years."

"Oh, you would encourage him!" Misato growled, turning her attention away from Shinji.

Seeing the chance to get clear of this impending disaster, Shinji bolted away from the pair of adults and raced out the door. Miraculously he was able to grab his shoes on the way out in one snatch.

"WHAT? DAMN IT, SHINJI GET BACK HERE!"

"RUN SHINJI! RUN!"

Shinji didn't need to know which piece of advice to follow, not that his legs, which had been toned by weeks of running track at school, would have stopped running until they were sure he was safe.

He was running so hard that he failed to see a certain blue-haired girl until he slammed into her like a truck hitting the wall.

"Ouch..." Shinji muttered as he suddenly realized who he had run into.

"Oooooh..." Rei muttered as she rubbed her own head.

Shinji was quick to get to his feet and helped the blue haired girl to hers.

"Are you alright, Rei?" Shinji asked.

"I will be, Shinji-kun." Rei replied. "Are you well?"

"Yeah... I guess.."

She cocked her head to the side, as if pondering. "Did something happen?"

"Well it's just that everyone's been acting really weird today. First Asuka, then Misato and Kaji, and I thought for some reason that people were talking about me." he rambled. "But that's crazy, isn't it."

"Perhaps." she said and was silent for a second. "At least representative Horaki was acting as her normal self."

Shinji looked at her with confusion. "Hikari? What did she do?"

"She asked several people as to the reason's behind your absence in class. She approached me and asked me the same question. When I told her I had not had intercourse-"

"Rei, I told you, don't call it that." Shinji said, blushing furiously as he cut her off. "It's Interactions, alright?"

Rei nodded. "I told them we had not spoken as of late." She corrected.

"Ah... wait... did you say 'intercourse' in class?" he asked, a silent groan in his voice. _Please, please, please..._

"I did." Rei paused as she looked at him questioningly. "Was that not appropriate?"

"People might misunderstand you, Rei." Shinji replied quietly, a light blush on his cheeks.

"How so?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"They might think we're...having..." he fished for the right words, blushing again.

"Physical sexual intimacy." Rei bluntly stated.

Shinji's face slammed hard to the ground. He slowly picked himself up after a few minutes.

"Yes, Ayanami, that's exactly what they might think." he finally said.

"People are strange." she commented.

"Yeah. They are." he nodded.

"Then perhaps we should." she said, taking his hand and leading him away.

"Huh? What? Ayanami! What are you saying?" Shinji gasped, trying to stop the blue-haired girl as she continued to drag him away.

"I am saying that we should have intercourse." she said simply, as if it were the plainest thing in the world.

If Shinji was confused before, he was totally stupefied now.

"WHAT? WHY?"

"If everyone assumes we are doing so, then we should do so in order that we do not prove them wrong." she stated.

"But what will that accomplish?" he asked, still confused.

"If they were to discover that we have deceived them, they would logically become hostile towards us." she explained as simply as possible.

Shinji had to think about that for a minute. Asuka was already mad as hell at him. Misato was also upset. Kaji was congratulating him, but given the man's reputation as a playboy that was different. He could only imagine how the others would react if they found out that Shinji hadn't been doing anything and just let people believe he had been. His natural feelings of inadequacy made him think that he would suffer for this, even though he hadn't done anything and Rei had made an honest, albeit royal, mistake.

Finally, he caved.

"Alright."

Rei only smiled as she lead him to her apartment.

_Phase III has been completed_. Rei mused as she lead Shinji back to her apartment, her hand holding his soft skin tightly. _With Shinji-kun incapacitated by the rainstorm, he was unable to attend school today, thus making no attempt at correction for my explanation to representative Horaki regarding his whereabouts. With everyone from school and NERV believing that the Third Child and I have had physical sexual intimacy, he will have to go along with this in order that he suffers no further repercussions from them all. And now, for Phase IV. _She grinned mischievously.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I'm sure I'm going to get flamed for this, reviled, disdained and condemned for writing this story, but to be honest, I couldn't help it.

The writings are mine, but the original story idea came from Misconceptions. I read the story some months ago and I have been waging an internal battle as to whether or not to expand upon this story. I finally decided to take a chance and just do it. I do not own that story, but the general idea was taken from it.

I am also sorry that I made Misato a captain in the first chapter, and she's a major in this one. I should have explained it better, that Rei was unaware of Misato's current rank change. So she just assumed that Misato was still a captain.

There. Glad that's all cleared up. Whew!

Also, I know that at the end, Rei seemed just a little too cunning and crafty, even for someone who was raised by Gendo and Ritsuko. Nevertheless, I wanted everyone to understand just how invested Rei was to this plan, and just how cunning she could be when it comes to something she wants. And in this story, she wants Shinji.

Chapter 3 will be up soon, so for now, enjoy this one.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Eva or the series.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei let out a sigh as she rested against the naked form of one Shinji Ikari.

_That was most... enjoyable_. She thought.

It was 10:32, Monday night, and both teens were exhausted after having... physical sexual intimacy, as Rei put it.

The reason for this was a little complicated. The only one who didn't think so, was Rei Ayanami.

_Everything has worked out perfectly. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

5:17 in the morning...

Rei awoke to the feeling of something passing over her. She opened her eyes and focused her red eyes into the staring blue orbs that belonged to Shinji Ikari. She just looked at him, the girl still wrapped in his arms.

"Shinji-kun? Are you alright?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, Rei-chan. I was just... admiring you."

Rei blushed a little and snuggled against the boys chest, immersing herself in his scent.

_Shinji-kun is mine. And tomorrow... I will make sure he remains as such._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The pair went to school two hours later. After what they had done, and a good nights sleep, the pair spent the rest of the time just holding each other and talking until they were ready to go.

When they finally made their way to school, their apparent hand-holding generated a great deal of, well, talk.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SLEPT WITH SHINJI!"

(**Talk** being a foreign concept to one Asuka Langley Sohryu)

Rei looked inquisitively at the redhead.

"To be honest, we received the minimum amount of necessary sleep." Rei said.

Anyone within earshot found their jaws on the ground. Rei's little statement obviously had the desired result, as the blue-haired girl noted the stunned look on her classmates faces. Even Asuka looked incredulous.

"You... how... How could you! Why..." Asuka started sputtering, trying to form coherent sentences all the while still maintaining her anger.

Rei noticed this.

"You are upset because I have been intimate with Shinji." Rei stated.

"Yes!" Asuka shouted.

"Why? You do not care for him." the albino exclaimed.

"That's not...what do you mean by that?" the redhead demanded.

"You insult him. You injure him. You show no concern for him whatsoever. You speak to others about him behind his back, repeatedly saying how pathetic and weak he is."

"But he is!" she retorted.

"I can personally assure you, he is not."

And while this argument was going on, Toji and Kensuke were grilling Shinji about his success.

"Come on, you have to tell us! How was she?" Toji asked.

"I'm can't..." Shinji started to say.

"You can't hold out on us, Shinji." Kensuke said. "It's just not right."

"I'm not..."

"Oh, please!" "One little detail?" the pair asked.

"Will you..."

Meanwhile, back to Rei and Asuka...

"If he were as weak as you have described, then he would have died in his first battle against the Angels. As it stands he has successfully killed more Angels than you or myself." Rei said.

Asuka had to admit, with GREAT reluctance, that Rei was right about that.

"And you do not care for Shinji-kun." she added.

"How do you know?" Asuka accused.

"If you had any feelings for him, you would have shown them in private. Yet, Shinji-kun has said you treat him the same, in public and in private."

"He told you?" Asuka asked, shocked.

"I asked, and he answered me honestly. We have that much trust in each other." Rei explained.

At this point Asuka was so mad that she just let her inner feelings blurt out...

"You stole him from me!" she cried out.

Rei looked at Asuka strangely, or at least that was how she perceived it. "I have stolen nothing you did not have a claim to. I became one with Shinji because I care for him. Because he is the only one who has shown me true concern and affection. My first and only friend."

"Friends don't have sex!"

"Our relationship has moved beyond mere friendship."

"Yeah, I'd say that was obvious."

"I do not think you will ever truly understand, Pilot Sohryu. Those who care about each other will do anything for that person."

"You're not a person!" she spat.

Rei was unaffected by this. "Shinji-kun believes I am. And his opinion matters more to me than yours."

That was pretty much where the conversation died as the teacher came in and both him and Hikari managed to calm the proliferating excitement.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

School ended dramatically when Misato Katsuragi came to the school, pulling both Shinji and Rei out of class to talk to them. She dragged them to the parking lot and started off.

"Alright, I'm going to make this, short, simple, and to the point." Misato said to the pair. "You two have had sex, right?"

"Uh... yes." Shinji said, blushing at the older woman's bluntness.

"Have you had sex with anyone else?"

"No!" he said quickly.

"I assure you Major, Shinji-kun has not had time to seek out other partners." Rei stated.

Misato was at least relieved by that. She turned back to her ward. "You do realize that Rei's probably gotten pregnant as a result! Do you know how badly this will screw up her synch ratio?"

"It is of no concern."

Shinji and Misato looked at Rei in shock.

"What do you mean, Rei-chan?" Shinji asked.

"I am... incapable of having children."

Misato was stunned. "How can that be?"

"An accident during my Unit 00 activation damaged my reproductive system. Dr Akagi gave me an examination after I was released from Unit 00. So you see, it is of little concern." she said with a rather sad expression.

Shinji almost paled as he moved up beside her and took her hand.

"Rei?"

She looked at him, eyes wavering, almost like she was going to cry at this.

"I have never given this any thought or consideration. It was not important for my task of piloting Eva. However, recent events have... caused myself to look at this as... as..." she stopped and looked down at her feet.

Shinji's heart went out to her and the girl found herself suddenly wrapped in her lovers arms.

"It's okay, Rei. It's okay." he said softly as he rubbed her back soothingly.

Misato didn't ask any more questions, and failed to see Rei's small smile. Which she would have assumed was from Shinji holding her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Gendo's office, late afternoon...)

"You are asking me to approve of this, Rei?" The Commander asked.

"Yes." the girl said.

"Why?"

"Because this will only help keep the Third Child under control."

His eyes narrowed. "Explain."

"Pilot Ikari is an introvert. He has been without a strong emotional bond for nearly all of his life. Such a bond is essential for a child's early development. Yet, his mother died when he was very young, and you yourself have shunned him since then."

Gendo said and did nothing.

"By bonding him to me, I make him stronger in will. I give him a reason to pilot. In doing so I keep him under your thrall. And he has proven much more receptive to myself than to you."

Again, Gendo said nothing as Rei continued to explain.

"Pilot Ikari first agreed to pilot in order to ensure I did not have to. Later, he chose to pilot because he wished to hear praise from you. Yet you only praised him once. He does not like piloting Eva. In fact he despises it. He would abandon it if he could. Therefore, it became essential that a new form of bonding was needed. To put it simply, I have given him a true reason to continue to pilot Eva for NERV."

Gendo was silent for several minutes, until, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. In order to facilitate this relationship, I will need to move in with the Third Child."

Gendo sighed. "Very well, Rei. Dismissed."

"Do you think this is wise, Ikari?" Fuyutsuki asked after the girl had departed.

"Rei's argument is without flaw." he said, grinning with some measure of pride.

_It should be. The girl is more cunning than she lets anyone suspect. _The older man thought.

"By allowing this, I am allowing the scenario a greater chance at success."

_And deluding yourself at the same time I see._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S MOVING IN WITH US?" Asuka screamed.

"I have approval from Commander Ikari." Rei said with an ever-straight face, a single bag in her hands.

"Great! Just Great! I can listen to you two having sex all night!" the redhead groused as she stomped around the living room just grumbling.

"If you wish."

Asuka growled, ground her teeth together, and took off to her room. A heavy slam of the door and Shinji was alone with Rei.

"Uh... dinner?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, please." Rei replied.

A couple hours later after Misato had gotten home, the older woman enjoyed her meal, and excessive beer, and went to bed. Asuka deemed to eat in her room. PenPen was happy for his fish and plopped down in front of the television. Remote in flipper.

While the pair cleaned up the kitchen, Shinji decided to ask Rei about something.

"Uh, Rei?"

"Yes, Shinji-kun?"

"Why did you tell father you were doing this for him?" Shinji asked.

The girl had told Shinji about what went on in the commander's office this afternoon. To be honest, Rei didn't think the commander would be so easily fooled.

"He would not have approved of this relationship if he did not think it was for him. He would have put a stop to it. Did you want this?" Rei asked.

"No. I... I like our relationship." he said with a smile and a blush.

"Good. As do I."

Rei gripped his hand and lead him back to his room.

"Rei, where are we going?"

"I wish to have another intercourse."

"Again?"

"Yes. It is quite enjoyable."

_Great. My girlfriend is a nymphomaniac._ He mentally groaned as he was dragged into his bedroom.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had begun on Friday at school when Rei had noticed that Shinji had bore a slash mark received at the hands of one Asuka Langley Sohryu. Annoyed at the harm of her fellow pilot and the one true person she considered her friend, Rei devised a plan.

The first phase of that plan was easy: to invite Shinji to her apartment at lunchtime in order to reinforce the bond that had thus far been almost negligible.

The second phase of her plan was also easy: to make sure that Shinji was caught in the rainstorm she knew was coming that night after she had downloaded the weather reports before talking to him at lunch.

The third part of her plan was a bit more complicated: to make sure the whole of Class 2-A thought that she and Shinji had had intercourse. (This was accomplished by a slip that she had made to Shinji on purpose when he was at her apartment, one she made believe a simple mistake)

The fourth part of her plan had been... enjoyable, as she had said.

From the start, her plan had been to seduce Shinji so as to forge an unbreakable bond between her and him, mostly so that Asuka would have no influence over him whatsoever.

It was reasoned that since Shinji suffered great mental and physical abuse at another's hands, comfort and care from someone else could only help him.

However, what she did not anticipate was the benefit of her own awakening of emotions that she believed had been suppressed for years under the commanders influence. It had started with their first smile, and motivated Rei to expand upon their relationship. In a way, she had to thank Asuka for what she had done. It had given her a reason to come up with this plan, both to help her true friend and annoy her own antagonist. Though she had to admit, becoming one with Shinji was enjoyable on levels she never imagined.

Case in point...

"Ah. Ahh. AHHHHHHH!" Rei screamed as the pair climaxed and started to slowly drift into slumber. Their bodies virtually drained of energy, the pair weakly wrapped their arms around each other, holding their lover as they started to fall into darkness.

"I... I love you Rei-chan." Shinji said weakly before passing out.

"And I you... my Shinji-kun." Rei replied as she rested comfortably on his chest, with a smile.

This was Rei's plan. And it had worked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

An omake by Shinji the good sharer

"Then perhaps we should." she said, taking his hand and leading him away.

"Huh? What? Ayanami! What are you saying?" Shinji gasped, trying to stop the blue-haired girl as she continued to drag him away.

"I am saying that we should have intercourse." she said simply, as if it were the plainest thing in the world.

If Shinji was confused before, he was totally stupefied now.

"WHAT? WHY?"

"If everyone assumes we are doing so, then we should do so in order that we do not prove them wrong." she stated.

"But what will that accomplish?" he asked, still confused.

"If they were to discover that we have deceived them, they would logically become hostile towards us." she explained as simply as possible.

Shinji had to think about that for a minute.

Asuka was already mad as hell at him. Misato was also upset. Kaji was congratulating him, but given the mans reputation as a playboy that was different. He could only imagine how the others would react if they found out that Shinji hadn't been doing anything and just let people believe he had been. His natural feelings of inadequacy made him think that he would suffer for this, even though he hadnt done anything and Rei had made an honest, albeit royal, mistake.

Finally, he caved.

"Alright."

Rei only smiled as she lead him to her apartment.

_Phase I has been completed._ Rei mused as she lead Shinji back to her apartment, her hand holding his soft skin tightly. _With Shinji-kun incapacitated by the rainstorm, he was unable to attend school today, thus making no attempt at correction for my explanation to representative Horaki regarding his whereabouts. With everyone from school and NERV believing that the Third Child and I have had physical sexual intimacy, he will have to go along with this in order that he suffers no further repercussions from them all. And now, for Phase IV._ She grinned mischievously.

Shinji nervously sat on Rei's bed noticing a wide range of new items on her walls and on her medical cart.

"Rei, when did you get these whips and strap-on's?"

Rei only grinned and looked at the poor scared little boy as she picked up the first item.

"I shall explain later, but for now... CALL ME QUEEN!"

_**CRACK!**_

Shinji's screams of pain/pleasure were ignored by all that heard them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter in The Plan. I'm sorry if I haven't been able to update very recently, as I have been busy with my other projects. Hopefully, this will satisfy you and keep you interested in my writings while I update and create more, hopefully, fantastic writings.

I am also in the process of writing a Lemon for what happened between Shinji and Rei when they became one. This would have taken place between chapters 2 and 3 naturally. Depending how much feedback I get, the responses will determine whether or not I add said Lemon.

And special thanks to shinji the good sharer for the omake.

So please, read and review.


End file.
